Always, Now and Forever
by GinRyu-chan
Summary: From the year 2622, Yugi takes a journey to the past. His purpose? To kill the Pharaoh who sealed the Shadow Realm. During his 14 day time limit he finds himself falling for Yami. Will he still be able to kill him? (Yaoi YY/Y AU)
1. Prologue

Always, Now and Forever

Hello peeps! I'm Gin Ryu-chan, the author of this story who has no life, no talent and is hopelessly lazy and accidental. But, that's not important...Okay...just to tell you before hand...

1. This is YAOI, meaning a guyxguy thing so if you are offended, please kindly don't flame and just leave. Also, the pairing is YxY if you don't like, don't read.

2. This is NOT another AU Ancient Egypt fic where Yami is Pharaoh and Yugi is a slave...actually, Yami is still Pharaoh, but in this story Yugi isn't even born in ancient times...

3. I want to try to make this as historically correct as I can, but, I only have some info that I had from Grade 5 when we did Ancient Egypt, if their are any mistakes or you have some more info, PLEASE tell me! I'm begging!

4.(and lastly) DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, if I did, it probably wouldn't be as good and instead of Anzu's speeches increasing by two seconds everytime she says it, it would decrease by two seconds each time. Also, I wouldn't have let the English dub people do such a horrible job. I mean, seriously, Otogi Ryuji, Duke Devlin? I don't see any connections, do you? And, ugh...Marik Ishtar, Terrance? I mean, seriously...Terrance? Think, his sister's name is Ishizu, and his name is Terrance, seriously, do they sound like siblings? Frankly, I don't think so...evil names from hell...AND I would either take away even more of Weevil/Haga's screen time...or give him more to bash him....gomnen(sorry) Weevil/Haga fans...So, I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!...so...don't...sue...me, capish?

Kay...That pretty much sums it up...now, on with the story!

* * *

It's been a couple of cenuries since the coming of the second millenia, a during the year 2400, a new discovery and research in technology had begun, nothing was revealed to the public. By the year 2420, the scientists had gone bankrupt and was unable to continue their research, hence the project was dropped and forgotten. Around the year 2619, due to some unfortunate reason, the Takora's had passed away, leaving behind their two children, Seto and Mokuba Takora. Whom were sent to an orphanage due to their other families conspiring and taking all their inheritance. 

Then, just last year, after sudden death of Seto Kaiba's foster father, Seto Kaiba has succeeded his father place as CEO of Kaiba Corp. and his brother, Mokuba Kaiba as VP. Seto had taken the failed project of 2400 and restarted it. With the funds and his able intellect, the young CEO completed the project and improvised where he saw fit, and the worlds first non-pollutional, wheeless hover car was invented and put into use in Kaiba Land. It's been a year, and the SK Hover Cars have been distributed worldwide. During these times, everyone experience peace, or so they thought...

Pegasaus J. Crawford and Iri Dium have been secretly waging war on each other, unknown to the public. Each seeking more power to destroy the other, at first it was for monopolizing the market, but after the untimely death of Ceceilia Crawford, it has become a war that was hidden from the public. Now, an innocent is about to be dragged into their game...

Current Date:_

Day: 22_  
Month: 06_  
Year: 2622_

Access Porfile_

Name: Yugi Mutou_  
Age: 15_  
Date of Birth: LOCKED_  
Place of Birth: LOCKED_  
Occupation: Student_  
Address: LOCKED_

A black car screeched down the road, it was an old styled car for it had wheels, use of such cars had been outlawed due to the pollution it caused, and no one had argued, why want an old car, when they could get the new SK Hover Car that was more efficient, cool, smooth and safe? The car passed corner after corner, not stopping until they reached a large warehouse where they pulled in. 

The car stopped inside, and a man with blonde hair, that was mostly hidden by a bandana, and a strong built stepped out, followed by his lackeys. The leader called out in an arrogant voice, "Hey, Pegasaus! Delivery's right here!"

And elderly man stepped out from the shadows, followed by a man with straight silver hair and an ugly red suit, three guesses on who he is...done? It's...

"Pegasaus, I see you brought your crony along..."

"Who I bring with me is none of your business, your job, is only to bring what I want, now, I'd like to take the boy and leave, Keith."

"Not until I see the money, you aren't pulling a fast one on Bandit Keith...hand it over and the kid is all yours." He smirked triumphantly.  
"You show him boss!"   
"Yeah, hand over the dough!"  
His lackeys called after his statement. Pegasaus was not amused, then again, who would be, here are two idiots, who probably had an intellect equal to an amebas and of course, the self-centered guy who is the King of amebas, but, that would be insulting amebas and their intelligence. Still the guy with no fashion sense in the red suit, regarded them coolly.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dare try to cheat you, I'd never get away with it (AN: OOH~ Sarcasm.) Besides, I'm a man of my words. What I want to know is if you checked to make sure he was there the whole time...he's a tricky one." Keith smirked again.

"I wouldn't worry, how troublesome can one kid get? He's probably still passed out."  
"You said it boss!"  
"Yeah, probably still sleeping like a baby!" Once again, the ameba affect. Then, as if to prove him wrong, a small rapping came from his car trunk. All eyes turned as it got louder, it was like someone knocking at a door calmly.

"Croquet." Pegasaus's crony, also known as Croquet, bowed slightly before walking over and opening the trunk. A petite figure with tri coloured hair sat up and stretched.

"Ahh...domo arigatou(thank you), it was starting to get really cramped in there..." Innocent amethyst orbs blinked at the crowd before him.

"How...how did you..."

"How did I what? How did I get here? Or...how I got up? Maybe..." He grinned, "Your wondering how I got free from my bonds? Well that's simple, this rope," He holds up his left hand, and on his open palm was a peice of rope, "Was so easy to get out of, that's why I stayed here after I broke free, wanted to see what kind of an idiot would hire you people. You're the worst kidnappers I've had! Kidnapper #8" He rolled his eyes to emphasize his point.

"Why you little wretch!" Keith launched himself forward, with every intention of killing the child. Though before he could even lay one finger on this mysterious child, the child threw the rope at his neck, and almost immediately, the rope coiled around his neck and tightened, preventing him from breathing (AN: Go rope! Go!). The child calmly sat up, feet dangling off the edge.

"I'm not 'little' I'm fifteen." He stood up and walked pass them. As his back was turned to Keith, the rope unlatched itself from his neck, and he fell forward, gasping for air. Pegasaus watched as the tri-coloured haired boy with amethyst eye made his way towards him and Croquet. "Pegasaus I presume?"

"That would be me, Yugi-boy." Pegasaus took a step towards the younger, and cuter boy. (AN: What? it's true!) "Tell me, do you duel?" Yugi was caught off guard by the question, but quickly caught himself and nodded. "Did you know that they played Duel Monsters in Ancient Egypt? But, with real monsters?" Yugi blinked and gave the man a look the clearly said 'I think you're insane' (AN: I get that so often...-_-') "Oh, don't give me that look, Yugi-boy...I'm quite sane...but, these 'Shadow Games' as they were called, were sealed by a powerful Pharaoh. You see, they sealed the realm in which the monsters came from, cutting it off from our world, and that pharaoh had given up his life to do so."

"What do you want?" Yugi all but spat hatefully at Pegasaus, who in turn, smirked.

"I want to unseal the Shadow Games, but I found another alternative...after all, why would I need to unseal it, if it were never sealed?" Yugi quirked an eyebrow. "I have a time machine that can send you back in time where you, will kill the pharaoh. Then, I'll use the powers of the Shadow Realm and completel vanquish Iri Dium!"

"And what if I refuse?" Yugi glanced around, erxperience told him that this guy, like others before him, may tryu to kill him now, so he wouldn't side with anyone else...Yugi scoffed mentally, is it too much for a guy to ask for a calm life?

"Trust me, you won't refuse...after this, you could use the machine again and save your parents..." Yugi sighed, closing his eyes and smiling wistfully.

"What's past is past, I cannot change the past, and I won't."  
"How about the present? What about your grandfather?" Yugi's eyes snapped open at the mention of his grandfather. "I see that caught your attention...with my resouces, I could find your grandfather in no time flat, and after, I can make sure that no one would bother you do to your gift."

~ ~

Yugi slipped the keys into his lock, letting go and watching as the key turned and unlocked the door. He sighed and pushed the door aopen and entered. "I'm home." He called quietly, knowing no one would be here to hear him. He plopped down on the couch, Pegasaus's words still rung in his ears. He sighed and stared at his hands, _'Sometimes...I wonder if my gift to animate inanimate objects, truly is a gift?'_ After the death of his father, his mother had become depressed, depressed enough to commit suicide. Then he was taken in by his grandfather, but...two years ago, he had went on a dig and hasn't come back.

"Why do I have to be alone?" He whispered the question quietly as he pulled his knees up to his chest, "I just want someone to love me, to truly love me, as a child, a brother, a grandson...or a lover..." Tears were pouring out of his eyes, to his captors, he put up a strong front, but that wasn't him. He always had an innnocent aura around him, but as years came and go, he seemed to be living more of his life as someone cold and uncaring, but that wasn't him. 

A slip of paper fell from his pocket to the floor. He wiped his eyes and picked it up, it was a number, Pegasaus had given it to him, telling him to call if he changed his mind about not joining. He sighed, picked up the phone and dialed.

* * *

Well, how was that? Anyways...I should explain a bit, or you may not get the joke of the ameba affect...okay, ameba's have no spines, right? Hence, those stupid people never havetheir own opinions, and seem spineless and just follow their boss.

And, does anyone know if Ancient Egypt was just called Egypt, or was it Kemet?


	2. Yami

Always, Now and Forever

HI! Guess what? As of today, I'm on holiday for two weeks!!! Miracles of March Break... Anyways...since I'll be on holiday, I can try to update every other day...I've already tried every day during my Christmas Break for 'Not Your Words That Hurt' and let's just say it didn't work too well. So, I'll try to update every other day, but I'm not making any promises.

Thank you all my reviewers!

AngelsKitten ~ Thanks and I'm hurrying as much as I can without completely ignoring my homework...well, I don't really have to worry about that for two weeks now...YAY!!

r*a*d*i*a*n*y ~ Heh, don't worry, I hit my own head with binders, books, etc. on a regular basis, it doesn't hurt much anymore. I guess you're right though, I shouldn't always be putting myself down, but, it's kinda become a habit. As quoted by my sister, "Kat-chan, you need to grow a backbone.", I agree...but, hey that's who I am, optimistic to others and absolutely pessimistic to myself. Though, I was right when I said I'm hopelessly lazy and accidental, the only thing keeping me writing is the fact that I don't finish one story, I wouldn't start another, and I'd feel really guilty if I leave my readers hanging on an unfinished story. I can't get too little sleep, or I get high the next day...weird, eh? And you don't hjave to thank me, I pride myself in helping others.

Cyberkat ~ Thank you! That bit of information just made this so much easier to write!

kiyoko-chan ~ Thanks, I will continue.

KittyKau ~ I know, I could never get tired of them either, no matter how rdundant they tend to be.

babygurl ~ Thanks for the compliments...as for the originality, I have my over active imagination and curiosity to thank, most of my stopries start with a simple 'what if?' from my curiosity and my imagination takes over from there on. As for the detail, while I'm writing a story, I plot out the next, I usually have two months, and I'm usually finished plotting in a month, so I have a lot of time to fine-tune things. Don't worry, I won't be too lazy for this, but I am accidental, you can't argue with that ^-^'

Okay...here's the legend  
_'words'_ = thought  
~ ~ = scene change  
Contents of this legend may vary during the progression of this chapter, and the authoress, may decide to stick words from some languages she knows here and there.

Em...to make a few things clear, Yugi's going to be sent around 3000 or so years in the past, no, it's not because that was when Yami was supposed to be sealed, I had asked my dad. Also, during this time, there was no Britian, France, America, Canada, Brazil and such countries. Babelon, I beleive, has already been distroyed, Greece isn't here yet, neither is Rome, well, I'm not so sure about those two, but what the heck...I know at this time China has already existed for 2000 years at this point (for the curious, China has aboput 5000 years of written history), and no, they do not where what you'd see a chinese kid whereing on chinese new years for trditional where. During this time, the clothing is actually similar to the kimono, because with every few dynasty, the clothing varies. Also, in deifferent parts of China they had different clothes, to suit the climate. A dynasty changes whenever the current emperor is doing a horrible job of governing the country, and the people have lost respect. Someone or another leads an army, overthrows the emporer and takes his place, thus starting a new dynasty, and you know what? If they're good to the people,they actually listen to them! Better than having an emperor who doesn't care...

Then, after some centuries, after a few generations, it happens again, a dynasty usually lasts for some centuries, give or take some, before someone messes up and a new dynasty begins, with the exception of one, which was the shortest dynasty ever...oops....I didn't mean to do that, rampble I mean, but chinese history is just soooo interesting! I mean, there was even a female emperor at one point! No one defied her and during her rule there was peace! Sorry, I've been studying Canadian Histary, and it is soooo boring...

* * *

"For the last time, it's a-"

"-skirt" Yugi smiled as the older man tugged at his hair. He's only been here for a month and a half and already he's been driving this man crazy.. After the deal with Pegasaus was finalized, he's been here, learning the language and culture of Ancient Egypt, also called Kemet. He had been driving on this man's patience since he came, it was actually pretty funny. The one thing Yugi bothered him about most, was probably their current discussion, the clothing of Egypt. He was, in fact whereing it right now, a simple white kilt, and no shirt.

"It...is...not...a...skirt, it...is...a...-" The man had paused after each word, obivously trying to get Yugi to finnally listen.

_'Tough...'_ Yugi thought before speaking out loud, cutting the man off for the Kami(god) knows how many time, "-skirt." Yugi smirked as the man's shoulders sagged in defeat, his hands coverd his face and he was quietly muttering to himself, 'why me?'. It was then that the door opened and Pegasaus entered.

"How's it going with Yugi-boy, Dr. Ushi?" 

The said man raised his head, and after giving a respectful bow, burst out, "Sir, I'm sorry to say, this child is the devil's reincarnate! Either that or he **is** Akuma(the devil) himself! He's the apocalypse, death, shinigami(god of Death), and much, much more!" And as the doctor kept ranting on about how Yugi is the essence of all evil, he just sighed, he spent the last month and a half learning things. He's learned about the religion, seasons, history and language, he was so deep in his reflecting that he nearly missed his chance to drive Dr. Ushi to the brink of insanity... "And every time I try to tell him it's a-"

"-skirt." Dr. Ushi turned around, bloody murder written all over his expression. Yugi blinked and decided this would be a good time to say something to further anger Dr. Ushi. "I know that's not what they called it back in **Kemet**, but to me, this'll always be a skirt."

Pegasaus shook his head, he knew Yugi would be trouble, he just never thought **this** much trouble. "Well, Yugi-boy, no matter what you call it, you still have to wear it, now come with me." Yugi hopped off the counter and followed Pegasaus through door after door. When they finally reached the room in which the time machine occupies, Yugi was handed a simple bag made of off white cloth, that was undeniably not polyester (AN: Think the bag Mai has.)."These are some supplies and some gold you can use, any more requests, Yugi-boy?"

Yugi shuffled through the bag before looking up. "Can I have a few oranges?" A few people sweat dropped, and one even fell, anime style, but they gave it to him anyways. When Yugi was in the machine, and the scientists were fine tuning things, Pegasaus bombarded him witwith more caution than others.

"You can only stay in a time zone when travelling using this machine for 168 hours, one no more no less. We'll be sending you one week before the Shadow Realm was sealed, you have till then to kill the Pharaoh. When the sun rises on the day of the sealing, you'll disapear. If you succeed, there's a console for communication in your bag, remember, everyone in this chamber right now would notice when things change, so you can't rat your way out of this without completeing your mission." Pegasaus stepped away as the door to the time-machine closed.

Yugi felt his world spin, first slowly, then faster, and faster and faster until it seemed out of control. At first what he saw were colours of the surrounding room, then, it just became swirls of red, black, purple and pink, not a soft petal pink, a bright Barbie pink. I mean, seriously, a **Barbie** pink? Well, anyways...he soon found himself above a sea of sand, also known as a desert. Unfortuneatlly, he's not **in** the desert, he was** above **the desert, and due to gravity, he fell. Of course, he was only about...say...five meters in the air, so, it didn't hurt** too **much...yeah right...

"Just perfect...they spend millions of yen on making the time-machine, another couple of million for just about everything else and probably another million on my side of the bargain, and they **still** can't give me a decent landing?" Yugi continued to grumble as he headed towards town. Once he reached the town though, his grumblings ceased.

Before him was a busy town, on the sides of the street, stands were set up, a few childeren ran about, beggars here and there, and behind the stands were buildings. Some buildings that had a door facing the street didn't have stands there. Everyone had dark hair and tanned skin, which made Yugi feel like he was sticking out like a soar thumb, not only did he have fair and pale skin, he also had tri coloured hair. He slipped on a cloak and put the hood on and started for the streets. As he was admiring the structures and people around him, a few frolicing kids bumped into him. he only smiled at their retreating backs. They had something he once had, innocence...

(AN: From now on "words" are Ancient Egyptian translated)

"Why are you smiling?" Yugi turned around and nearly didn't recognize the ancient tongue due to his surprise.

"Why do you ask?" Yugi asked, before his eyes widened, the other person looked almost exactly like himself, except he had a few golden bangs that stuck up and made it look like he had yellow streaks in his hair. Hi skin was tanned and his eyes more narrow and a crimson mixed with the littlest of purple. His eyes shon with cruelty and they seemed to mock him...Yugi's decided he already doesn't like him, but still...something nagged at him, as though he's seen his look-a-like before...but Yugi dismissed it as they looked alike, or maybe it's the heat...

"You're not from around here, are you?" His look-a-like's eyes gleamed with some unknown amusement.  
"So what?" Yugi's eyes shon with surprise as the other puled out a pouch...a pouch similar to the one Yugi kept his own gold in. He quickly dug through his bag and found that his was indeed, missing. "Theif! Give it back!" Yugi jumped for it, did I mention, his look-a-like was also taller than him?

Stranger's POV

I watched as the cloaked boy jumped with every intention of taking back his gold, so I held it out of his reach. He wasn't from around here, I should have guess, he has a strange accent. I watched as the hood fell back after he jumped, Ra...he looked so much like me, except shorter, his bangs all framed his face. His skin was fair and pale, his frame petit and his eyes, those beautiful, amethyst pools filled with innocence, and annoyance. I noticed some people around us staring, but who reallly cares? Something crossed the boy's expression, then, I felt his pouch leap, litterally leap from my hands to his. He then stuck his tongue out at me, a gesture I wasn't too familiar with...

END stranger's POV

Yugi felt somewhat stupid for not thinking about using his so-called gift before, but more than anything, he felt triumphant, he just got his gold back and was extremely happy. Yugi pulled his hands back to fit the hood back over his head, when he was suddenly forced to look up by the stranger who had taken his face by his chin. "What do you want?" Yugi trembled on the inside, but he didn't dare show his fear.  
"I want your name, boy." The stranger hissed quielty.

"What if I don't want to give you it? After all, you did just steal my gold."

The other chuckled earning him a glare from Yugi. "Actually, it was those kids that bumped into you that stole it, not me."

"Great to hear, now let me go."  
"I want your name."  
"Why should I tell you? Now let go! Before I do something." Yugi watched as Yami laughed before looking him right in the eye.

"Like what?"

Now, it was Yugi's turn to smirk, he pulled one hand back, and faster than you can say 'he's going to slap him', he slapped him, succesfully leaving a red hand print on his face. "Like that."

~ ~

_'Who, does he think he is? Ugh...I only met him for the first time and I already don't like him...'_ Yugi thought bitterly as he began peeling an orange while sitting against a tree in a near by oasis. It was night, and Yugi was very reluctant to camp outside, but he needed to keep a low profile. He still had the cloak on, but the hood was pulled back. He started singing a song he knew, as he watchd the flames dance about. Then, out of the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of two shadows in the desert, trying to be kind, he called out to them, asking them to join him.

The two came, one had brown hair and blue eyes, and the other...

"You!" Both Yugi and the other newcomer said at the same time. It was the same stranger from the marketplace they both shared a glaring contest until the brunettes tried to make a conversation,

"What's your name?"

"Yugi." The other stood straight up, fire burning in his eyes.  
"You wouldn't even tell me your name!"  
Yugi rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you had asked, instead of demanding...or, maybe I just don't like you." Yugi stuck about half of his peeled orange into the other's mouth before he could retort. He then turned to the brunette, "What's your name?"

He hesitated, but answered anyways, "Seth" Yugi looked up as if in thought, chewing a piece of orange. it suddenly struck him.

_'That's who he looks like! He looks like Seto Kaiba! It must be reincarnation...'_ He turned to the Seth. "What about him?" He used his finger and pointed to Seth's companion, who was currently eating the orange Yugi had used to stuff his mouse a minute ago.

"Why do you want to know?" He glared and Yugi glared right back.  
"Besause, it would work better when I dis you if I used your name from time to time...er..I mean insult..." Seeing how he wasn't going to get an answer, he sighed. "Look, if you're still mad about me slapping you, I can apoligize." He didn't know why, but he felt like he **should** apoligize for slapping him.

"I still can't tell you my name..." He replied, but, Yugi thought he might be hearing things, but he thought he heard some kind of reluctance in the other's voice. Seth watched, shaking his head, he himself had it easy, Seth was a common name, but Yugioh, wasn't...

"I'll have to call you something..." Yugi put on a thoughtful look and a sudden idea dawned on him. "Yami! How about I call you 'Yami'? It means darkness in my mother tongue." Yugi smiled and 'Yami' just blinked a few times before nodding. 

~***_To Be Continued..._***~

* * *

That's it folks...until the next chapter anyways...if anything I write is hiostorically incorrect, please tell me, I hope you all enjoyed this!


	3. Slave

Always, Now and Forever

Hello! How are you people? I'm sorry if I have typos and stuff like that, but I'm not a ** grammar** and **spelling** **perfectionist** unlike a certain** someone** I know that will remain anonymous**, ***cough* S-chan...er...other people? Please disregard that comment after the apology. Anyways...know what? I really shouldn't update late at night...

No shit Orange...  
Why, do I talk to myself? Erm...heh...sorry, I do that sometimes, talk to myself I mean...I'm sorry for typos, I type weird...

The legend key is the last chapter's with a few added to the mix,

'word in Japanese(translation)'  
'word in mandarine(**translation**)'

It is possible that I'd use one of the two forms of chinese, since I can speak both, but I'd most likely be using Mandarine, because it has less sounds, but, as I said, possible...

* * *

Yugi leisurely strolled through the streets of the same town he had met Yami in the day before. It was odd really, when Yugi woke-up, both Seth and Yami were gone...only a piece of papyrus was left...if only Yugi could read hieroglyphs...if only. Yugi sighed, he was suppose to find the Pharoh and kill him, and he's already wasted a day, and in six more days, including today, he'll vanish...Yugi was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the wall ahead o=f him until he walked smack into it.

"Itai(ouch)..." Yugi maoned a pained 'ouch' in his mother tongue while rubbing his forehead. _'Good thing I wasn't running...'_ It was strange though, he was no longer in the bustling streets, actually, there wasn't anyone. Yugi's instincts told him he should leave, but before he could...

"What are you doing here?" Yugi was lifted up his feet by a strong arm. Yugi looked at the man, he was tall and very well built, a broad sword (AN: Anno(umm)...did they use swords?) at his side, he wore what was simillar to most people and he had some gold on him. The man was also wearing some kind of helmet, but the thing that told Yugi he wasn't just another street brute looking for a fight, was the gold collar that went from the base of his neck out to his shoulders and around. Yugi noted also that his breathe smelled of alchohol...strong brute+alchohol= a drunk, strong brute not a good mix.

See there are some advantages to being short, strength isn't one of them...but, at least it **is** on the list of 'Disadvantages of Being Short'. _'Of course...' _Yugi thought_ 'I still have one advantage...' _Yugi blinked a few times, the man wasn't looking Yugi in the face...

Yugi's POV

What **is** he staring at? I tried to follow his gaze, failing miserably. Then, he did something I didn't expect, he grabbed my hand, and he still kept me up with one hand...ONE hand for Kami sake! ONE! Why did I have to be so short. I struggled to pull my hand out of his when I felt his rough finger drawing circles on hy hand, but guess what? I couldn't! Geez...this guy had a firm grip...He seemed to notice my **attempts** at freeing my hand, why? Because he looked up. He cracked a grin, showing his yellowish teeth..eh...he even has a few missing, and know the worst part? His breath smelled more like really bad alchohol than his odor...

"So you're not from around here, eh?" I blinked at his question, was it so obvious? I didn't dwell on that and scrunched up my nose, though he couldn't see...Man, this guy needs a bath and he needs it bad...and maybe some mouth wash couldn't hurt...his grin grew wider...doesn't this guy understand that no one wants to see his teeth? I'm wouldn't be surprised if he had about a million cavities in there...

"Thought so...your skin's too fine to be a local..." I blinked again, my skin? My hands! Yugi, you are, the worlds slowest person! Why didn't I think of that before! Wait, what's he doing? "Now let's see your face..." I struggled before I realized that my other hand was free and used it to grab my hood...smart Yugi...he could probably just rip your hand right off!! Not that I think he'd do that...but still...

What he said next nearly made my blood run cold.He came close to my concealed face and whispered huskily, (AN: Excuse me while I go regergetate my breakfast...oh, wait, I didn't have breakfast yet...) "Shy are we? Well, no matter...I'll see your pretty face soon, what do you say we go somewhere else?"

END Yugi's POV

Yugi wasn't stupid, he knew what this guy was implying, he wasn't as naive some people think he is. He just didn't really think he'd have to worry as much, I mean, he is a guy, but at that moment, fear rushed through Yugi and all rational thoughts left him as he struggled harder. He didn't care that this guy was about ten times larger than himself, and he definetly didn't even think of his power as a solution he just knew he had to get away, as I said, all rational thoughts fled him like a mouse from a cat. 

Though his rational thoughts fled him, his 'gift' didn't, it acted like an involuntary action and random inanimate objects moved, some hopped, others slitherd, and some rolled. When the man noticed this, he turned his head around and gave a startled cry, "What in the name of Ra!" Yugi took this chance, turned his head and bit the hand that was holding him. The man gave a startled yelp and dropped Yugi who was immedietly on his feet and running.

He didn't care where, he just ran away from where the man was being surrounded by whatever was in the area as the objects all came to life. He continued running, he could be very nimble, but unfortuneatly, the man's legs were longer than his. "Come back here you little whore!" The man hollered as he came after Yugi, a few inanimate objects following. Yugi kept running, before he spotted a large set of doors, without thinking, he turned, and found that the door was locked. His eyes widened as he watched the man get closer, then, finnally, some of Yugi' s rational thoughts returned to him, using his 'gift' opened the doors and closed it behind him.

He heard the door behind him vibrate as the man hit his fist against it, and when he stopped, Yugi slowly walked over to a large near by vase, he leaned against it and sat facing the wall. He hugged his knees close and muttered quietly,

"Doushite(why)?...Kami-sama(god) doushite(why)?" He would've just curled up and cry, but he heard the doors open and the man stepped in, a triunphant smirk on his face. Yugi's eyes widened as his fear took over again. He scrambled up and ran, the man hot in his pursuit, as he neared the end of a hallway, he spotted another door, he ran in and the man followed. Yugi didn't even notice the other occupants in the room as the man grabbed him roughly by his wrist. Yugi clenched his eyes close and struggled, trying to pry the man's hand off his.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion!" Yugi heard an elderly voice demand.  
"Please excuse us, he's a new slave and he's a little uneasy around me..." Yugi's eyes snapped open as seethed on the inside and he struggled and thrashed about more.

"Hentai(pervert)!" Yugi screamed as loud as he could. as he thrshed about some more, he didn't notice when his hood came off, and he certainly didn't notice when the occupants of the room gasped.

"Stop this at once!" A familiar rang through Yugi's ears, he stopped and let his gaze stop at the one on the throne, it was Yami. Yami pointed to Yugi. "You, tell me your name."

Yugi blinked, and a single throught raced across his mind, _'What is going on?' _Then, Seth, who he assumed as the High Priest also spoke.

"The Pharaoh, almighty Son of Ra has askled you a question."

"Yugi, my name is Yugi, and I am not his slave." He stated simply, but boldly, he felt reasured knowing that there were people whom he knew in here. "I don't even know who **he is**." He pointed to the man who had yet to release his hand. 

To put it short, the man was a general, he was dismissed, without so much as a scratch! Yugi would've screamed out infrustrastion, he was nearly assaulted and these idiot people didn't even punish the guy? _'Yeesh...obviously, during these times, not only is justice blind, she's probably mute and deaf too...' _Yugi thought bitterly as he followed a servant to the Pharaoh's chamber, why you ask? Because he trespassed in the palace. The guy not only got off the hook for nearly assaulting him, Yugi also became a **slave** to the Pharaoh Yugioh because he trespassed on palace grounds! The nerve!

The servant led Yugi to the bathing chamber and thus, the most chaotic thing began happening...the poor servants...

~ ~

"My Pharaoh?" Seth asked as they proceeded down the hall, Yami looked ahead.  
"No one's listening, I prefer you not to call me pharaoh, nor do I want you to use my birth name."  
"Oh?" The High Preistraised a brow. "What shall I call you then?"  
"Yami...that name seems to have grown on me over night...darkness, a very suitable name I believe..."  
"Yes, it does seem suitable...but, Yami, what are you going to do with Yugi?"

"The boy intruges me...he seems different, and he's fairly attractive..." Yami grinned, somewhat sadisticly. Sethh shook his head, but before he could say anything a loud crash caught their attentions. They rushed to the source and was surprised to find that the source was the bathing chambers. The servants bustled out as a loud 'GET OUT' sounded from within the chamber. 

"What in the name of Ra..." Seth breathed as Yami just continued to stare, blinking every now and then. All the servants turned around and imediately fell to the floor and bowed.

"My Pharaoh, Great Son of Ra, your slave, he wouldn't let us bathe him..." Yami shook his head and walked into the bathing chambers.

~ ~

_'Kami...how dense can they be!Is yellling the **only** way to get them to understandthat I can bathe myself?' _Yugi shook his head, he dipped his hands into the water and splashed his face. _'Still, I haven't had a good bath since I left, and probably won't have one for a while...and this place isn't exactly the cleanest place...' _Yugi sighed has he let himself relax in the warm water. He falt a shiver, not from the cold, but more that he felt someone watching him. He shook hios head and submerged his head in water. That's when he heard it, foot steps he jerked his head out of the water as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. He did the first thing his instinct told him to do, he elbowed the guy, turned around and slapped him.

Only after his hand came in contact with flesh, did he notice who it was...it was the Pharaoh. As Yami rubbed his cheek, Yugi just stared at him, hand still in the same position it was at after he had slapped him. He swaetdropped as his mouth hung open slightly and he had a slight deer caught in head lights look. 

"By Ra, what is with you and slapping me!" Yami all but yelled.

"Uh...oops..." Yugi mentally slapped himself for his oh-so-inteligent answer.  
"'Oops'?" Yami looked at him as if Yugi had just grown a third head.  
"Yes, 'oops', it's something you say when you **accidentally** do something wrong."

"As my slave, I will only tell you once, there will be no more 'oops' from now on. I am the Son of Ra, and will be treated as the god I am. You will answer to my every whim and call, and you will never talk back to me."

Yugi scoffed as he looked Yami in the eye, "Oh? If you're god, what am I?"  
"You are a slave." Something clonked Yami over his head, it was a rock.

"Wrong answer, care to try again?" Yugi smiled sweetly, though in his eyes you could clearly see the anger.  
"How dare you say I'm wrong!" The same rock seemed to jump and clonked Yami over the head again.  
"Three's a winner." Before Yami could even say anything, the rock clonked him over the head again.  
"What in the name of Ra! I didn't even say anything!"

"I know, I just wanted to." Yami glared at him, "Yes, I've been doing that, I'm just so sick and tired of your attitude! You are not god, and I am not an object and will not be treated as such. We are all human, I have parents...well...did...and you do or did too! We have as much right to respect as you do! Just because you were born with royal blood doesn't mean everyone will answer to your every whim and worship the ground you walk on. I will not bow down to you and I am not your possesion! You are just as much a human as me, and I for one will not be kissing-up to you anytime soon." Yugi returned the glare tenfold. 

Yami leaned in close, glare never wavering, though he didn't really understand what his slave had meant by 'kissing-up', but he ignmored it and whispered in a sthreatening tone, "I will make you eat those words, **slave**."   


"Fuck, off." Yami was slightly puzzled by the expression, but huffed and left. When he came out from the bathing chamber, he took one look at the servants and orderd them to make sure Yugi was delivered to his chamber afterwards. He walked down the hallway, fuming, the servants were confused, but Seth had heard their whole discussion.

_'Maybe Yugi can teach Yami compassion...'_ Seth shook his head and headed towards his own chamber. He had never seen a slave or servant, that dared look the pharaoh in the eyes, let alone talk back to him...or slap him for that matter.

~***_To Be Continued..._***~

* * *

Okay people! I'm done another chapter! Yay me! 


	4. Bakura

Always, Now and Forever 

Hello! Another chapter up! Yay! I'm working faster than I ever thought possible!!! Thank you's...yes, musn't forget thank you's...like I did last time...heh...

Lonely Vigil ~ I know, I can't give long reviews either...unless I start ranting...or the author/authoress needed help...then again...I guess it's because I type slow...oh well...

Lady Shang ~ Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.

Lobo Kendo ~ Thanks, but I defress, I wouldn't exactly consider myself an exceptional writer, just creative and clever. There will always be someone better and I'll always try to do better than them...then I find someone once again better than myself again and it continues, because there will always be someone better than ourselves. You're a great writer by the way.

Sailor Star ~ Yup, I totally agree, he should have rights...come to think of it, who shouldn't?

THANK YOU!!!

ugh...my cousin is claiming I have a yami...-_-' why? Because, on a regular basis, I'm nice, honourable and just slightly hot tempered, but for some odd reason, yesterday when I dueled them on EDS(Eterenal Duelist Soul [GBA]), I started acting...weird...then again, I always do when I start dueling...I ended up winning my cousin, 7700 LP to -4000LP, to0 bad they don't count into negatives ^_^'...actually, it would have been -3300, since he had 700LP left and my BEWD only had 4000 attack points, but I digress, I just had to add the Malevolent Nuzzler, even though he had no monsters on the field, hey, I told him no mercy....anyways...

On with the fic!

* * *

Yami paced in his chamber, reflecting on what Yugi had said,

_'You are not god, and I am not an object and will not be treated as such. We are all human, I have parents...well...did...and you do or did too! We have as much right to respect as you do! Just because you were born with royal blood doesn't mean everyone will answer to your every whim and worship the ground you walk on. I will not bow down to you and I am not your possesion! You are just as much a human as me, and I for one will not be kissing-up to you anytime soon.'_

Yami scoffed, what Yugi had said was entirely against what he had been taught all these years. What really had fuming, was actually the way his slave had looked at him. _'His eyes...they were filled with such defiance, no mere slave or servant had ever dared look at me like that, not one.Yet...' _Yami continued to marvel, _'When he was with that guard... he almost looked...afraid...'_ Yami couldn't shake off the fear he had felt radiating off the child when he first entered the presence of his council. The Yugi he had seen on the streets and in the bathing chamber seemed different from the one in the council chamber...by now, Yami knew that his slave was hiding something, something under a mask, just like himself. There was a knock at the door, Yami didn't answer, instead, he blended in with the shadows, determined to break through his slaves mask and find what secrets lie underneath.

~ ~

Yugi and another servant stood at the door of the Pharaoh's chamber. As the servant waited for an answer, Yugi studied the doors, he marveled at their size and the patterns and symbols engraved on it. His hands itched to run along the patterns and feel every detail, to feel where it rose and where it fell, to feel the material the door was made of, but it didn't seem apropriate. The other servant pushed the doors open and ushered Yugi inside. Once inside, Yugi gasp, the chamber walls were a golden colour and had patterns similar to those on the doors. Everything seemed to glow, it looked just like something straight out of a story book.

Unaware of someone watching his every movement, Yugi looked around the room with innocent, amethyst eyes shining with curiosity. He lightly touched the walls, they were still warm from the desert sun, though it has all ready set. He traced some of the carvings with his finger, smiling soaked in all the details. He left the walls and aproached the doors. He placed a hand and was glad to find that the doors had a similar feel to the walls, but...there was something different...

He turned his back to the door and leaned against it. He dropped to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest, still smiling. 

Yami's POV

I am confused...is this the same defiant child I saw earlier? He seems so at peace, so innocent and naive. I watched as he just sat there, seemingly deep in thought...how I wish I could hear his thoughts...what am I thinking? He is just a slave, a possesion, and I am the son of Ra, I do not need to care, especiall not for him.

"Maybe...I'll meet my knight in shining armor one day..." I listened as he spoke, he looked upwards before continueing, "Yeah right...like anyone could ever love me..." I watched as a single crystaline tear made its way down his flawless, pale skin. He reaches a hand up and wipes it away, muttering somethings in a language I did not understand, not like I really understand him when he speaks our tongue. He uses the strangest expressions, why would the night be wearing armor? He stood and stretched, but stopped when he noticed something, I thought I had been found, until he rushed over to the balcony.

I followed behind quietly and watched as he leaned aover the rail and looked frantically as if looking for something. He pulled back, having apparently not found what he was looking for. He turned around, and came face to face with me.

END Yami's POV

Yugi calmly looked at the Pharaoh, though for a breef moment a speckle of fear could be noticed. "When did you come in, my **Pharaoh**." He said it in a way that it was meant more as an insult than a title of respect.

"This is **my** chamber and I can come in whenever I please, **slave**." Yami watched as Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Now tell me, what was it that you were looking at?" 

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I thought I heard something going in that direction." Yugi pointd in the direction of a certain chamber in the palace.

"The treasurey?" Yami muttered quietly, shook his head and called forth his most trusted guardian. "Dark Magician!" The said mage materialized seemingly out of no where and bowed. "I want you to check the treasurey, if there's anything suspiscious, call me after sunrise." The mage nodded, and disapeared. Yami turned around, ready to give his slave the tongue lashing of a life time for disrespecting him, but, Yugi's eyes were wide in astonishment.

"That..that was a Duel Monster!" Yugi exclaimed brightly. "A real Duel Monster!"  
"Yes, slave and would you stop jumping, my head is starting to hurt.." Yami felt like laughing at his slave's actions, a moment ago, Yugi was practically bouncing up and down and now he was stcking out his tongue at the Pharaoh. Suddenly though, both stopped what they were doin and reviewed what had just happened.

1. When Yami had called Yugi 'slave', there was no malice or mocking.  
2. Yugi was acting like a kid, instead of a teenager that he was.

Both turned away from the other, wondering exactly **what **they were doing, acting like that. There was a moment of silence as the confused teens sorted their thoughts out. Finally, it was Yami who broke the silence.

"You will be sleeping on the floor tonight, **slave**." Once again, the malice was back, and this time, Yugi didn't mind.  
"Fine with me, not like I **want **to sleep on the same bed with you." Yugi scoffed before setting himself down by the balcony. Yami shook his head and wondered for a moment why his mind was telling that he did something wrong.

~ ~

Yugi kneeled by Yami's bed and watched as the young Pharaoh slept peacefully. Yugi sighed and proped his own hand on his palms as his elbows rested on the edge of the bed. He had been awakend by a dream...a really strange dream...

FLASHBACK(Dream from Yugi's POV)

I held a bucket of water as I enterd my room, there in the bed was my target. Obliviously he continued to sleep, blankets wrapped snugly around him, I grinned. "Rise and shine!" And without further warning, I dumped the whole bucket onto him. He jumped up, surprised, cold and wet, he threw a mock-glare at me.

"Oh...you're gonna get it now Hikari..." He growled, I laughed lightly.  
"Sure...and Hikari isn't my name...ack!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down, I was now lying on top of him, face centimeters away from his.

"So?" He asked as I felt myself blush. "Can't I use a nick-name?"  
"But...Hikari's a girl name!" I whined and pouted. Then, with one swift motion, he flipped us around, this time with me underneath and him on top, pushing me against the wet mattress.

"Yes, but does it really matter? You're **my** light all the same." I felt the mattress soaking my clothes, but that was all forgotten as he pressed his lips against mine...

END FLASHBACK(Dream from Yugi's POV)

Yugi smiled as the dream played over in his mind. Maybe it was a just dream, a wish, a longing...for someone to love him...but still...it felt so real. He couldn't see his lover's face, but somehow, he knew it was a him...and he felt like he knows that person...Yugi laid his head on the bed's edge, he'd have to kill Yami before he could go back though...Yugi stood from his current position and drew a dagger. He held it with two hands tightly and prepared to kill his victim when the door opened. It was Seth, Yugi dropped the dagger in surprise and made it crawl under the bed before Seth could see it.

"Phar- oh, greetings Yugi."   
Yugi blinked a few times before answering, "Ohayo(Good morning) Seth." Yugi noticed the look of utter confusion and very nearly slapped himself. "Gomen(sorry)...er...I mean sorry, 'ohayo' means good morning in my mother tongue." Yugi replied sheepishly.

"What do you want Seth?" Yugi turned around, there was Yami, sitting straight up and wide awake. Yugi froze, how long had he been awake?

"Your mage caught a theif in the treasurey, he had Shadow Powers...I've put a seal on his cell." 

Yami nodded to his friend before turning to his slave. "**Slave**, help me get changed."  
Yugi rolled his eyes, "Change yourself, **Pharaoh.**" 

~ ~

Yugi walked casually down to the prison where the captives were kept. He was curious as to who this captive was, according to Seth, he was also a well known tombrobber and no one knew his name. Yugi made his way to the last cell where someone with white hair sat, glaring at everything. Until he spotted Yugi through the darkness.

"So the Great Pharaoh has come."  
"I'm not the Pharaoh, I'm his...slave..." Yugi glared at nothing in particular.

"Oh? The Pharaoh's slave? What do you tend to?"  
"Making his life miserable." Yugi smirked.

"You do know that could get you killed right?"  
"So? I'm here to kill the Pharaoh."

The theif threw his head back and laughed. "You? An assasin?"  
Yugi nodded, "My name's Yugi by the way."

"Aren't you afraid I'll tell them you're name when you've killed that blasted Pharaoh?"  
"No, one, if they knew my name, it'd still be useless...and besides, I don't think you'd tell."

He grinned sadisticly. "I like you kid, but I have no name to give."  
"Even if you did, ewould you give it?" The stranger shook his head, still smiling sadisticly. "Can I call you Bakura then?"

"Bakura?"  
Yugi shrugged, "I have to call you something..."

"Suit yourself kid." 'Bakura' spoke seemingly without care, and continued to glare all around him.

~***_To Be Continued..._***~

* * *

Finished...Please review...oh, and could someone what they called the times of day (morning, noon, night, etc.) in Ancient Egypt?


	5. Ai

Always, Now and Forever

Hello people! I hope you've like this story thus far...I know I've enjoyed writing it! ^_^'....one week...one more week and my two week March Break is over...sigh...

Oh, well...

Satori Opaque ~ Know what? TYPOS ARE EVILL!!!!! But they keep coming back...sigh...I hate typos...so could you be kind enough to stop mentioning it? Thanks for the review by the way. I don't know if I should change the rating...I might...just to be on the safe side...but I'll have to see...and if you couldn't log in...couldn't you have just put your name?

babygurl ~ Well...if he isn't smart, the kid would've been dead...no offense intended...but honestly, I see Yugi as kindhearted more than innocent...some people just think that cause he looks like a little kid, then again, that's my opinion...

stupid kid 04 and blah ~ Well...it might've had something to do with the time I posted it up...just maybe...heh...thanks...

Princess Strawberry ~ I agree...*muttering* especially since I'm semi-mad at Yami for winning against me in EDS(Eternal Duelist Soul)...but, that's besides the point...

Ishi Tatsu ~ Thanks...don't worry about it if you can't find anything...just reviewing is already helping alot.

Takeru Yoshizuki ~ Thanks, for both the compliment and the help. It's good to have a good source of info...but I'd hate to be a bother...^_^'

I'm in a relatively good mood today...thank you all for reviewing! Now, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Yugi leaned against the wall of the dark prison...dark...just like Yami...At that thought, Yugi sat straight up, eyes wide.

"Kuso(Damn)! Why does everything remind me of him?" Yugi caught a chuckle from near by. "Urusei(Shut up)..." Yugi had pretty much spent the day talking to the tombrobber, and Bakura had become accustomed to Yugi switching between languages. He didn't need to understand the language to get the gist of what Yugi was saying...it was the tone Yugi had used.

"You shouldn't stay here too long...or when the Pharaoh returns to his chambers and finds his slave gone, he might think you've escaped. If they search the palace, they might find you associating with a fugitive..." He licked the remainder of the fruit Yugi had given him, since he wasn't eating anything given to him by the guards.

"I just don't want to see him...but..." Yugi sighed and leaned back on the wall. "Everything here reminds me of him...and...even though I'm treated like a possesion...I feel..." Yugi pursed his lips for the right word...no luck. "I don't know...but before I just...felt like I'm missing something...something I had before at one point or another...I felt..." Yugi sighed again, for some odd reason or another, he couldn't quite place that feeling. :anyways..do you want me to bring you another orange tomorrow? Since you're obviously not going to eat what's given to you."

"I don't need it, I'm similar to snakes...I eat once and I don't need to eat again for a little while." Bakura was about to close his eyes and almost missed it when Yugi stiffend at the mention of snakes. "What's wrong?" Bakura's oice held no concern, just curiosity.

"I'm fine, just...really hate snakes...that's all...I should go..." Yugi stood, he flashed Bakura a smile before fading in with the shadows.

~ ~

Yami lay on the bed...he couldn't sleep...there was a feeling that was nagging at him, telling him something wasn't right...the young pharaoh groaned and sat up. He let his eyes wander around the dimly lit room, before his eyes cam upon the small figure by the balcony. These feelings have clung to him since that slave came...intending on finding the answers to his sufferings, he tried to shake Yugi awake.

"...Mm...kasan(mom)...okitakunai yo(I don't want to wake up)..." He mumbled in slightly slurred speech and rolled a little further away from Yami.

"Slave, wake-up!" Yami hissed loud enough to hopefully wake the said boy.   
"Okitakunai yo(I don't want to get up)..." The boy mumblked again, reaching out a hand, blindly searching for the alarm clock he thought was there.

"Yugi...wake-up...please" This time a little quieter. Yugi sat up, eyes half lidded, and drowsy.  
"...ohayo(good morning)...Yami..." Yugi yawned. The pharaoh groaned and dragged his half asleep slave to the bed, sitting Yugi on the floor, leaning against the bed before sitting himself on the bed.

"Slave..." Yugi looked-up, eyes still half-lidded. "Er...what have you done to me..."  
"Watashi(me)?" Yugi pointed to himself questioningly, still half asleep.when Yami nodded, noting Yugi's gesture of pointing to himself, Yugi simplly answered "Wakarimasen(I don't understand)..."

"Look, **slave**, how come since you've come, I've been feeling odd...and everything you do seem to...seem to..." Yami was at a lost of words as Yugi simply stared at him blankly...once again...still half asleep. "Look, just tell me what in Ra's name is going on! Why are you suddenly so important to me!" Yugi blinked, yawned, and climb onto the bed...and onto Yami's lap. The pharaoh was confused...here was his slave, the defiant slave who had slapped him...sitting in his lap like some child...he wanted to just push Yugi off, but for once since a very long time, he felt...warm...he felt complete...

"Ai(love)..."  
"Eh?" Yami stared down at the bundle in his arms. "...'ai'? is that what's been bothering me?" Yugi nodded and gave a small 'hai(yes)'. "What is this...'ai'?" He looked down to find his slave asleep, this time, he didn't bother to wake Yugi, he just layed down, Yugi still in his arms.

~ ~

Yugi's amethyst eyes slowly fluttered open...and he screamed, causing the other occupant of the room to wake.

"What in the name of Ra are you screaming for!?"  
"Why am I sleeping with you?"

Yami blinked...he didn't remember? "You don't remember?"  
"Remember, what?" Yami shook his head and climbed out of the bed as Yugi glared at his back. "Hey! What did I forget?" Yugi attempted to climb out after his look-a-like, but got tagled in the fabric.

"Yu-slave, tell me...what does 'ai' in your language mean?"  
"It...means...curse this sheet...'love'...ack! I hate this sheet!" He fell out of the bed. "Itai(ouch)...anyways...ai means 'love'...why do you ask?"

_'Love? I'm in love with my slave?'_   
"Hello? Earth to Yami!" Yami's eyes snapped open and saw Yugi waving his hand infront of his face. "You still haven't told me why we were sleeping on the same bed!"

"None of your business, **slave**." Before Yugi could retort, Yami left through the door, obviously to attend some council.

~ ~

"-And then he told me it was none of **my** bussiness!" Yugi threw his hands up as he continued to rant to Bakura. "The nerve!"  
"So?"

"Were you even listening?" Yugi snapped.  
"Sure, I'm always willing to listen to someone bad-mouthing the pharaoh." Bakura grinned sadisticly

"You're completely missing the point..." Yugi sat down in the same spot he sat the day before. "I mean, what would **you** do if you woke up in the same bed as the Pharaoh?"  
"I'd probably set my Man-Eater Bug on him."

"You're still missing the point, but I give up..."  
"But...you said the Pharaoh asked you about...love?"

"Yeah, why?"  
"Hn...just asking..." Bakura looked away.

"Bakura? Have you ever loved before?"  
Bakura laughed bitterly. "Love? I'm not capable of such a thing..."

Yugi stood up aruptly. "Yes you are! I know...you may not, but I'm sure, because my mother use to always say, 'Those who cannot give love cannot be given love in return.', and I know, I love and respect you as a brother, even though I've just known you for er...one...day...two, counting today!" Bakura chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You sound like my like my younger brother." (AN: I don't know if Baklura had a brother, but, hey, it's AU, I can mess with their lives...) Bakura smiled, which scared Yugi a bit, because it was Bakura, and he was smiling...not smirking...**smiling**! "Always speaking your mind and somehow making them share your beliefs..." Yugi grinned triumphantly.

"Ha! So you can love!"  
"Not since his death..."

"Er...sorry..." 

Bakura shook his head, retaining his cold and sadistic self. "Do not be." Suddenly, footsteps sounded. Yugi quickly slipped into thew shadows and watched as a guard came by. He stealthly left behind the duards back and mouthed to Bakura,

"Thanks for listening." Then, he quickly and quietly sprinted off.

~ ~

Yugi, having nearly been seen by another servant, has now becomecomepletely lost. "Why did that girl have to be there?" Yugi grumbled before he passed another set of large doors. There were guards stationed by the door, but Yugi found another way in. It was a small crack, okay, hole, at a higher spot, probably couldn't fit someone his age...but of course, he didn't exactly **look** his age. He crawled through the hole, and came out in the council room, above where anyone could see. Yugi watched in fasination as they discussed matters that dealed with Kemet/Egypt.

Yugi scanned the room before he let his gaze be drawn to Yami. He stared at the cold hearted Pharaoh a little longer, but was surprised when Yami turned and looked at him. _'Did he see me?' _ Yugi dissmissed it when Yami looked away. "Probably he saw something else **close** to me..." Yugi reasured himself quietly. Then, something hit him, this was his chance! There were plenty of people with weapons, he could just...

"Is it possible to have magic, that isn't Shadow Powers?" Yugi froze as Yami's rich voice questioned his council.  
"It is possible...please excuse me, my Pharaoh, but, why do you ask?"

"I think Yugi posseses some kind of magic, he seems to be able to control objects which cannot move on its own..."  
"It is possible he has some kind of magical gift..."

_'More like curse...'_ Yugi scoffed mentally before slipping out from the hole and retreating outside. Once outside, he was greeted by none other than the Dark Magician.

"The Pharaoh asked me to escort you back to his chambers." 

Yugi blinked, had Yami known he was there? He wordlessly followed the Duel Monster back to the Pharaoh's chamber. Once there, the spellcatser disapeared, leaving Yugi to his own thoughts.

Yugi's POV

I don't understand...I don't understand him at all...he's so full of mysteries...that name I call him by really suits him...darkness...but most of all, I don't underrstand myself. I mean, I'm here to kill the guy! And yet...when I couldn't just now, I seemed relieved. I sighed...life isn't fair? Whoever said that, was uderstating the truth...

I notice the bag I brought with me, stashed away in some corner. I grabbed it, reached in and pulled out my MD player. I slip on the ear peices and press play, praying to whatever up there, no one would just walk in. It may be weird, but honestly, I like some old pop songs more than I do the ones around during my time, most of them just sell their bodies and probably can't sing...

**_The hardest thing I've ever done  
Is keep believing  
There's someone in this crazy world  
For me  
The way that people come and go  
Through temporary lives  
My chance could come and I might never know_**

_**I used to say 'No promises,  
Let's keep it simple'  
But freedom only helps you say  
Good-bye  
It took a while for me to learn  
That nothin' comes for free  
The price I've paid is high enough for me**_

_** I know I need to be in love  
I know I've wasted too much time  
I know I ask perfection of  
A quite imperfect world  
And fool enough to think that's  
What I'll find**_

_**So here I am with pockets full  
Of good intentions  
But none of them will comfort me  
Tonight  
I'm wide awake at four a.m.  
Without a friend in sight  
Hanging on a hope but I'm alright  
**_

As the chorus repeated itself two more times, I sighed...I just wanted someone to love me...I'm so sick and tired of staying strong...I just want to have someone hold me...and I could just cry...pathetic..I know, maybe that's why no one could ever love me. I'm weak, pathetic and not to mention short. Great...I'm making myself depressed again...

I just kept listening to songs, and making myself more and more depressed by comparing them to my love life that doesn't even exists...even the ones that aren't love songs...

END Yugi's POV

~ ~

Yami entered his chamber to find Yugi sitting against the end of his bed. "What were you doing in the council chamber?"  
"Nothing..."

"Look, You are **my ** property and I demand to know what you were doing out of this chamber!"  
"Don't give me any of that BS of me being your property, cause I'm not!" Yugi glared at Yami, and Yami was surprised to find tears brimming the edges of the seemingly younger teens eyes.

"Yugi...were you crying?" Yami asked worridly  
"No, I'm just...just..." Yami watched as the light that burned in Yugi's eyes before slowly die down with each word that escaped his mouth. Then, Yami did something, he never thought he'd see him do, he looked down to avert his eyes. That was something he would've expected from every other slave or servant, but not Yugi...and, he missed those eyes and the light, the joy, the innosence even the defiance. "It's...it's nothing..." Yugi went back to the spot he had been sleeping on beside the balcony and lied down.

Yami shook his head and climbed back into his bed, but he felt...empty...he turned to where Yugi was, and saw he was shivering slightly (AN: Deserts are cold in the night, right?). "Slave, come here."  
"Why?" Yami froze, the voice held some anger and enough despair to drown all of Egypt if it were water, and a hint of...something else...

"Aren't you cold?" Yami more demanded than asked.  
"Why would you care?" Now,that caught the Pharaoh off guard, why did he care so much about him? He was just another slave, he could just be replaced...couldn't he? Yami lay back down, a single word rung through his head consistently, ai...why would he, the Pharaoh, love some slave? It couldn't be possible...

~***_To Be Continued..._***~

* * *

Mieh...I think this chapter was much better than the rest...yup...put forth a lot more effort...I hope you all liked this...I hope it didn't stink...^_^'

By the way, I don't own that song...it's by the Carpenters, a group consisting of a brother and a sister...that you probably wouldn't know about...but their songs are great!! And, the comment about the newer artists? That's just my opinion, you don't have to take it into account if you don't want to...


	6. Fear

Always, Now and Forever

Hey people! How are you all doing? I'm fine, alive and kicking ^_^ I woke up feeling extra happy and in a relatively good mood, because I finished .hack//INFECTION!!! 

Sorry if people are a bit OOC...though, no one seemed to mind...I'll put the thank you's in the ending note, because the Internet's not on at this moment and I'm too lazy to go down stairs to switch it on...sorry...

* * *

Yugi woke up and stretched, feeling most of the depression from the previous night flee from him. He soaked in the light and was going to stand, when his vision was blocked by a piece of worn-out cloth. Yugi peeled the fabric off of his face and stared at it blankly.

"Wear it." Yugi lifted his head and came face to face with Yami. "We're going out to town."  
"Why?" Yugi mentally slapped himself, he sounded like a kid, a clueless, stupid and naive kid...something he did not like to sound like.

"There's been a rumor about Shadow Games being played outside of the palace, we're going to see if it's true." Yami casually sat on his bed, instead of his usual Pharaoh attire, he was wearing simple peasant garb.

_'So we're going out? That didn't sound right...well, anyways...that just made my work much easier...' _"Only us?" Yugi inquired.

"No, Seth's coming too."  
_'Damn...'_ Yugi thought bitterly, half because it'd be harder to kill Yami and get away with it smoothly, and half, surprisingly, because Yugi felt...disapointed... _'No, I'm not disappointed that it's not just us, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!' _ He then glared at the clothes and cloak he was given.

"Could you hurry up and change?" Yami cocked an eyebrow as Yugi flushed ten shades of red. Before chucking something at him, hitting the teenage ruler square in the face.  
"HENTAI(pervert*I think*)!"

And thus, after much hassle, they were finally ready to leave...

~ ~

The town was once again crowded with people of all shapes and sizes. Everyone was busy with their work, merchants were sitting at stands and people were either buying or they were working. Yugi couldn't help but to smile at his surroundings, everything about this market seemed to be filled with life. Even with the heat of the sun, they still manage to stay outside all day and work...then again, they'd be use to the heat.

As the three made their way to their destination, Yugi couldn't help but to sneak a few glances at the Pharaoh, but never noticed Yami doing the same when he looked away. The only one who noticed the glances was Seth. The High Priest would have laughed at the irony of it all, but he wasn't really the kind to laugh. He could tell they were attracted to each other, they were both just to stubborn to admit it. As the High Priest, he should be worrying about the fact that the Pharaoh would not produce an heir, but as the Pharaoh's best friend, he honestly didn't give whether or not there was an heir. Yami had never been happy, and he deserves even the slightest bit of happiness.

They soon made their way into a dark alleyway, where not a sound from the bustling market was heard. The trio walked deeper into the alleyway, until they reached a dead-end. Yugi blinked a few times and opened his mouth to question, but was silenced by Yami. As the High Priest knocked a spot on the ground four times, then paused, and knocked another seven times. A trap door opened revealing a long and dark stairway. Yami lead the way down the dark and dank stair way with Yugi following after and Seth last. As they continued to descend, Yugi marveled how there were no torches, rendering the passage completely dark.

_'How can anyone see anything?'_ The fact of the matter was that they can't, plain and simple. Gradually, the smell of alcohol and such things caught Yugi's sense of smell and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. _'I hope they're not giving the Duel Monsters that stuff...I'd hate to have drunk Duel Monsters rampaging through Egypt...can they even **get** drunk in the first place? Hm...'_ As Yugi became lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Yami stopping until he walked right into him. "What gives?" Yugi rubbed his forehead as he tried to control his blush. He leaned to one side and looked pass the Pharaoh, he gasped slightly.

Duel Monsters! Real live Duel Monsters! He was suddenly jerked out of his stupor by Yami. Yami pulled up the hood, whispering dangerously, "Stay up here and stay hidden." Without another word, both Yami and Seth descended another flight of stairs while Yugi stayed to watch from above. Yugi sighed as he watched the duel below. This time he had gotten smarter, he covered his own hands in bandages, so no skin was showing. Yugi watched as the other guy lost, it was pathetic, he was completely creamed! Doesn't the guy know that besides weak monsters you also need Magic and Trap cards? And not to mention strong monsters? I honestly can't believe someone would challenge someone else when their strongest monster is Petit Angel...it's pathetic really.

The guy who won was now laughing very loudly, and not to mention horridly. Yugi was pissed, the other guy wasn't the best duelist Yugi has seen, but what really got Yugi mad, was the fact that he couldn't duel because he didn't have Shadow Powers! Or he would cream the guy! Yugi growled lightly, catching the attention of a nearby bulky drunk. Suddenly, the hood drooped, blocking his vision, Yugi was not happy, even his cloak is against him. He sighed, calming down, before lifting the hood just slightly so he could see again, but the drunk had caught a glimpse of his face...

~ ~

"If there are any more challengers, I'm not playing again unless you have a prize to offer!" The man barked out and resumed laughing. Yami was seething with anger, what did they think they're doing? They're disrespecting the monsters! Before either Yami or Seth could do or say anything, a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Let me go!" All heads turned to the direction of the yelling, and saw a large drunken man holding a kicking, screaming young child, with tri-coloured hair by his waist, successfully suspending the child above the ground, the child was recognized by two individuals as Yugi. The man obviously didn't have an easy time getting the child here, for he had a large bruise on his face and several on his arm.

"Here's a prize for ya, a slave fit for a king!" The men all around had a hearty laugh as Yugi was pushed towards the man. Yugi glared as he scanned the room for anything he could use as a weapon, but there was none, the men carried no weapons, and the tablets couldn't be moved due to their magic. He could use the tables, but, this guy did after all, posses **some** Shadow Powers, very little, but even a Kuribo could break a wooden table...there were the walls! But, he shouldn't make the walls cave in...

Before Yugi could finish his thoughts, the man grabbed his wrists, and almost at the same moment, a strong voice spoke out, "He is an attractive one, but pity he can't be yours." All head's snapped to the direction of the voice, it was Yami. "He's already **my** slave." Maybe Yugi was imagining it, but Yami's voice seemed to have a possessive tone to it...

"Oh, really, do I care? He's my prize."  
"Fine then, we'll duel for him, unless you're afraid..." Yami smirked when the man agreed and shoved the teen back to the other man. _'He doesn't know what he's gotten himself into...'_

~ ~

It wasn't long until the man lost, completely and utterly. The smirk never left the Pharaoh's face, the man never stood a chance, and only two other weren't surprised to see their so-called champion, fall before the challenger, Seth and Yugi. Of course, Yugi was surprised, but not at the win, but by Yami's strategies, they were almost completely identical to his own. _'Is there some kind of connection between Yami and me?'_

Yugi felt a tug, and he was in the embrace of the said Pharaoh, but it didn't last long. Almost immediately, he was standing beside him again. "Now that I've claimed what is rightfully mine, I'll take my leave." Yami turned around and headed to the stairs that led back up to the surface, Yugi following close behind. The man who lost was not at all pleased, not at all, so, he summoned Uraby, with every intention of killing both slave and master. As the large beast headed towards the duo, Yugi suddenly looked behind his shoulder, turning slightly, glaring. Then, one of the larger pillars fell, and collapsed right on the man's Uraby. Then, without the support of one of the more important pillars, the ceiling began to collapse.

~ ~

"Where are we?"  
"In the desert."

Night had fallen, after escaping the escaping building, they had wound up in the middle of nowhere, obviously that underground wine sanctuary had more exits than even Seth and Yami had known about. Yugi gulped as he wearingly looked around.

"Shouldn't we make camp?"  
"No, Seth has probably returned to the palace, and I told him not to dispatch soldiers to search for us till dawn, if we're not back by then."

Yugi was slightly confused, "How do you know what Seth'll do?"  
"He is my High Priest, and the only one I trust in my court. Naturally, if we get separated outside of either palace, if either of us returns first, we would wait till dawn before dispatching troops to search." Yugi gave a knowing 'ah' and left it at that. As the two traveled in silence, Yugi reached for a small dagger at his belt, now was a better time than any to complete his mission...

hisss...

Yugi froze.

hisss...

It came again, this time followed by the sound of something moving in the sand.

hisss...

Yugi turned to the source of the sound, there was a snake...

"Yugi?" Yami turned around, after noting that his slave had stopped. Almost immediately, Yugi had all but thrown himself into the Pharaoh. He clung tightly to Yami like Yami was his life line, buried his face in his chest and started muttering incoherent words. "What's wrong?" Yami was surprised by the way his voice sounded, it sounded like he was trying to **comfort** his slave! And Yugi would've been surprised too, if he had heard him, but he just kept muttering, and seemed to tighten his grip on the Pharaoh. That's when it came again...

hisss...

Yugi tensed as he went dead silent, and this didn't go unnoticed by Yami. "You're afraid of that snake?"

hiss...

The sound came even closer and Yugi backed away. Yami sighed, and picked up the reptile, "Look, it isn't even poisonous..." He took one step towards Yugi and the said slave backed up. What Yugi didn't notice, was the small rock, covered mostly by sand, that is, until he tripped over it. Yami immediately threw away the snake and caught him. Yugi was pulled close to Yami, for a moment, time seemed to stop, even if just for one moment. 

Yugi was the first to pull away, he took a few audible breaths of air, obviously trying to pull himself together, Yami glanced at him worriedly. "Why were you so afraid of that creature?"

"Does it matter?"  
Yami growled slightly. "Look, you can't keep concealing everything. Sooner or later you'll have to tell someone, because you'll need to face your fear, and when that time comes, it'll help to have someone who knows!" He felt like he was talking about himself...

"I...I have Snake Phobia"  
"What in the name of Ra **is** that?"

Yugi took a deep breath. "It's when you have an irrational fear of snakes..." Once again, silence befell on them as they continued their trek. Yugi continued to glance around wearingly, still tense from his earlier encounter with the reptile. Yami sighed, and slipped his hand to Yugi's, giving a reassuring squeeze. He looked up in surprise, but Yami just kept looking forward, as if not noticing their hands were cupped together. Yugi smiled slightly, and returned the squeeze, feeling all the fear around him disperse.

**_~_*****_To Be Continued..._*****_~_**

* * *

Yes, there is such a thing as Snake Phobia, I looked it up...I learned something very interesting, did you know that phobia's are split into 3 categories? One of them, id simple phobia, it's irrational fear of an object or situation. Also, I learned that phobias don't have to be from a bad experience, they can just happen suddenly, it's really interesting.

Anyways, thank you's...

r*a*d*i*a*n*y ~ Thanks, oi, this really has nothing to do with your review, but...do you know what my sister's comment about your name was? She says it must be hard to type...lol, I agree, no offense or anything...heh...I like reading your reviews, though I haven't heard from you in a while...oh well...thanks again by the way!

Satori Opaque ~ Thanks, but, the main problem with the typos is just that I always forget to use the spell-check on Dreamweaver...I remember during the story, but I forget as soon as I'm done...this time I didn' t though! ^_^

stupid kid 04 and blah ~ Thanks, I'm glad you've liked it.

Immortal Memories ~ I know eh? Thank you for the review!

kikyo-chan ~ Thanks, and I try to update fast, but, ugh...school gets in the way, but I manage!

ExBobble06 ~ Well, I'm flattered...thanks!

babygurl ~ That's the miracle of AU fics...you can mess up their lives and personality as much as you want to...heh...and thanks!

Takeru Yoshizuki ~ Lol...thanks, if I need help I'll ask, thanks!

Burning-Yami-Rain ~ Thanks! I'm working fairly fast actually, considering I type as slow as a snail walks....

Seventh Sage ~ Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

Thanks all my reviewers!


	7. Duels

Always Now and Forever 

Hi, long time no see, ne? Sorry to have kept you all waiting, but, I just simply couldn't write these last couple of weeks, bu~t...I'm back now! And may I present to you, the new chapter of Always, Now and Forever'! First though, Review-Reply!

XxNeko_YoukaixX ~ Sorry you had to wait, but, you won't have to wait too long now, because I'm starting my good ol' update once a week schedule! So, the wait shouldn't be too long^_^'

Lobo Kendo ~ I'm glad you like my story, and, I wouldn't be surprised if you've heard a song with those lyrics, it's a pretty old song by the Carpenters, old, but beautiful never the less.

Seventh Sage ~ Thanks for all your compliments, and I agree, now that I think about it, it is pretty amusing, butwhat other story? All my other stories are either unwritten or finishedah well, sorry, I couldn't have updated sooner.

crayon ~ Thank you, I guess it is kinda hard to find inspiration, eh? Well, if it helps, I try not to think of Yuugi as innocent', just kind. You're right though, it does have another name, I was just lazyone of these days I may change itand hey, that's not the weirdest, there's even a fear of grass and clouds, I forgot the namesand thank you for pointing that bit bout the amoeba out.

Mary Bachiu ~ Know what, I really had a great time reading this review, thanks, though, I think you meant but, whatever, and glad you liked it!

Renee the Rabid Squirrel ~ Thanks, I trywriting that is, the plot just came to my head because I think weird

Princess Strawberry ~ Oh, it's probably a typo, I get those so often, it's not funnyoh, well, I'm glad you've liked it thus far, I hope you'll like the rest!

Yami-no-Yugi ~ Yup, I ended it there, there's a reasonactually, no there isn't, and sorry for the long wait.

holo ~ It is, very funnybut, don't worry, even if I stop writing for two years, you can believe, I will never abandon the story I write!

Kina ~ I'm sorry I went lazy during the last couple of weeks, but now I'm back on schedule! So it'll be just like before, once a week, no questions.

MMW ~ Sorry to have kept you waiting, but it's here now!

Thank you all for you patience, and I'm really sorry for the long wait.

  


* * *

  
  


Hand in hand, Pharaoh and slave made their way to the palace wall in silence, a silence both were thankful for. 

Yami's POV

What am I doing? Why am I holding his hand!? It's not right, I'm the Pharaoh! I can't fall in love with a slave! YetI looked down, and there he was, looking forward, a light blush tints his cheeks. The desert moon made him look so frail, I stare, I couldn't stop myself as my eyes trailed over his body and face, memorizing every detail I could lay eyes on. I couldn't help but to linger longer than necessary when my gaze came upon his mouthno, I do not love him! Then, why am I holding his hand? And why does it feel so right to be doing so?

Yami, why are you staring? Yuugi's voice, laced with curiosity and concern, was like the heavenly music of the gods. I look into his eyes, those amethyst pools made him look like a child, creating an air of innocence, but as I have learned, he is not as innocent as he seems to be

Yuugi's POV

Kami-sama(god)why was he staring? Doesn't he know how unnerving it is for me?

I blinked, barely hearing the words uttered, and I wondered, why was he apologizing to me? And by the look on his face, he didn't either.

I shook my head, It's okay, it's not like you're the first to stare, people with worse intentions have too I shiver, I may not be able to read minds, but seeing that glint in their eyes, I knew it was more than my height that attracted the attention of some

They can't anymore. I blinked, and looked at Yami questioningly. Because, you, belong, to me. I listened as he hissed every word clearly. Was it just me, or did his voice soundpossessive?

END Yuugi's POV

The two reached the palace walls; there were no guards and some muffled voices sounded from within the walls. Yami released Yuugi's hand, and headed through the slightly agape door. Once inside, they both stared at the horror in front of them. Fire had snared bodies of soldiers, walls and pillars, causing smoke to rise. Soldiers were fighting against soldiers, most all ready weary from battle. Puddles of blood, and corpses that were missing body parts littered the once beautiful courtyard, and amidst the chaos, a few Duel Monsters stood tall. 

While they observed the scene in front of them, a Dark Titan of Terror attacked them, but Yami snapped out of his stupor just in time to summon his dark Magician, and the other monster was destroyed. Yami turned around,

Stay here Yuugi, and don't Yami never finished his sentence as Yuugi picked up two bloodied swords and tossed one to Yami.

I'm coming with you, save your magic for someone who really counts, the Dark Magician can take care of most of these things. Yami wanted to argue, but he had a point. The Dark Magician can take care of all the monsters out, and he should save his Shadow Powers, in case the leader of this attack was actually a worthy opponent. The two with the Duel Monster made their way through the enemy, hoping, no, praying to Ra they find the leader. They also learned from a dying soldier that after Seth had gone to protect the city, there was an attack on the palace.

They frantically searched, but to no avail. If this keeps up, too many soldiers will diewait, maybe I can activate Raigeki! It's worth a try' Yami chanted the spell, and when he finished, a large bolt of lightning struck, killing off all the enemy soldiers and Duel Monsters.

So the Pharaoh has returned A sinister voice spoke maliciously in his mind. Welcome to your nightmare! No sooner had the voice spoken; a black portal resembling an oil spill on water appeared on the wall behind him. Black tentacles reached out, grabbing the young ruler and dragged him through the wall.

The sword clattered against the ground as the tri-haired boy rushed to the ever disappearing blotch. Yuugi reached it just as it closed completely. Yami! Let me in! Yami! Yuugi screamed as loud as he could manage, gaining him weird glances from all those whom weren't wounded. He slid down, tears threatening to fall. _Why can't I get through?'_ A sudden realization hit him like a being chucked at 100 miles per hour. He stood and dashed towards the dungeon.

~ * ~

Bakura sat quietly in his cell, he had heard the sounds of battle above, but now, all was silent, too silent. Bakura sighed, he wondered briefly who had won, but considering the silence, the chances are, the Pharaoh came back and saved the day. 

_Then again'_ Bakura turned slightly. He scoffed mentally, why would he care who had won? He'd still be here either way.

The said tomb robber turned to the direction of the voice. He didn't answer as he studied the panting amethyst eyed boy. Onegai(Please), you must helpit's Yamihe might be in danger

Why should I help him? He scoffed. To me, no matter who wins, there will be no difference to meand besides, I thought you wanted him dead, why should it matter to you?

Yuugi dropped to the ground, shaking slightly. I don't knowI don't know whyI feel like I shouldn't kill himI just don't know anymore! Yuugi's head slumped even lower as he bent down and cried. And I don't care! But, I just know, I can't let him die! And you're probably the only person who can help me Sobs wracked his small body, but he didn't care, all that seemed to matter right now, was Yami's safety, though he didn't know why.

Bakura on the other hand, was taking a trip down memory lane

*~FLASHBACK~*

Ra dammit! Give me one reason not to kill that whore!? A twelve year old Bakura demanded loudly, as he pushed away from his brother's embrace covered in blood, but it wasn't his blood, but his brother's.

She's our motherwe can't His voice was weak and softhe was tired, from all the blood he had lost.

That's not a reason! His eyes flashed dangerously. His brother knew that look all too well, it was the same one he always had before he went to brutally massacre someone.

Before he could utter another word, Bakura stood and left, not before grabbing the knife their mother had used to torture his eight year old brother.

It's for your own good. Bakura muttered quietly to himself, trying to ignore the sobs and pleas of his brother. I'll make her feel the same pain you went through

~*END FLASHBACK*~

Bakura shook himself out of his daze. I'll help you. Yuugi raised his head, hoping he had heard right. But I'm only doing it because you're annoying me with your begging. Yuugi smiled, silently thanking whatever god or gods up there. Without another word, he concentrated on the lock, and it gave a click, signifying it's been unlocked. Both left the cell, only to find a new set of Duel Monsters out

~ * ~

Yami was surrounded by the familiar darkness of the Shadow Realm. He could feel another presence, it was hiding, but in the Shadow Realm, that is close to impossible. Show yourself! Yami shouted in a commanding tone, whoever it was, just snickered.

Of course, Pharaoh Yuugiou. A man stepped out, he was wearing a cloak and hood, completely hiding his face. Welcome, Pharaoh, to the Shadow Realm, and in case you're wondering, I'm a mercenary, and my partner will finish your measly army in no time. Yami glared coldly at the man. If you want out, you'll have to defeat me in a Shadow Game.

Then let's duel.

~ * ~

No! It can't be! How could I have lost The mercenary dropped to the ground, defeated. To say the spectators were surprised was an understatement, for the victor was the captured tomb robber. 

Bakura scoffed. I don't even know why I wasted time on a weakling like you.

That's something I want the answer to too. A familiar voice spoke coldly. Yuugi turned around and saw a bunch of tired and wounded soldiers and leading them was

The High Priest glared accusingly at the tomb robber. What are **you **doing out of your cell? And where's the Pharaoh?

Right here Seth All eyes turned to where the voice came from. There was the Pharaoh, slightly pale, but alive never the less. For a moment, all of Yuugi's thoughts became a blur as he rushed over and threw his arms around Yami, mumbling incoherently. Yami was puzzled and speechless as he tried to make out some of what Yuugi was trying to say. He didn't know how to react; he has seldom, no, he has never embraced before by anyone before. Slowly and hesitantly, Yami put his arms around his look a like's shoulders.

Though still mumbling and sobbing a little, Yuugi couldn't help but to like to feeling of Yami's hands on his shoulders, it felt so right, and it felt as though he had been waiting forever for this touch. Yami pulled him closer, until his chin rested on Yuugi's head; he closed his eyes and whispered soothing words. Yuugi felt light-headed, and with every breath, word or movement Yami made, he felt more and more relaxed. _I must be in paradise'_ He thought wistfully. He felt the fatigue lulling him to sleep, but he didn't want to sleep, not yet. He wanted to stay in Yami's arms a little longer, but he didn't seem to have a choice as the world around him darkened.

~ * ~

Ever so slowly, Yuugi opened his eyes; he blinked a few times to get them adjusted to the light. As everything came back into focus, he realized he was lying on the bed in the Pharaoh's chamber. He wondered briefly why he was here, but his questionings were interrupted when the door opened.

You're awake. It was more of a statement than a question, then again, Yuugi smiled mentally, Yami wasn't really one for questions.

Silence filled the room. Yuugi began, but lost his voice as he met the Pharaoh's gaze. Where were you?

In the council room, deciding the tomb robber's fate. 

Yuugi's eyes widened. Bakura? What

No, I didn't sentence him to death. Yuugi relaxed visibly. He is going to stay in the palace though, most likely as a general Yami trailed off as his eyes got a distant look.

What's wrong? Yuugi crawled closer to Yami. He placed a hand on Yami's shoulder, and was surprised when Yami grabbed his hand, and pulled him into a kiss. Yuugi's face had turned ten different shades of red when Yami pulled away.

What would you sayif I told you, I'm in love with you?

  
*~**_ To Be Continued..._** ~* 

* * *

Once again, sorry for the long wait, I hope you all liked this chapter!


End file.
